Brendan and May in Hoenn
by animexbooks
Summary: May's adventure in Hoenn has been exciting and all, but when will her rival/neighbor confess that he has feelings for her, too? Also, with Team Magma and Team Aqua causing trouble, May just might be the only one who can stop them… but can she without Brendan? Hoennshipping
1. Chapter 1

May slowly trudged down Route 119, the rain and lightening frightening and miserable. She needed to get to Fortree City, and getting struck my lightening was one of her main worries.

"MAY! LOOK OUT!" May turned around to see none other than her rival, Brendan, zooming by through the rain on his bike. He didn't run into her, but he did manage to ride through a puddle, splashing water all over May.

"Sorry about that," he said when he came to a stop. May gave him a forgiving smile.

"It's okay, the rain was probably going to get me this wet anyway," Lightening stroke in the distance.

"So this is where you're looking for Pokémon? Let me see how good you got. I'll test you! Now! It's a battle, so battle!"

* * *

May won the battle, like always.

"Hmm… You've gotten pretty darn decent," Brendan gave her a grimace. May giggled a little. The two trainers locked eyes for a moment. Was this going to be it? Was he finally going to admit that he felt the same as her, too? That one of the only reasons he ever got stronger was for her? They kept staring until Brendan cleared his throat and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"I'd say you're good enough to search for Pokémon anywhere. Here, I'll give you this. Try it out," Brendan gave May a disc.

"T-thank you, Brendan. Is this an HM?" "Yeah, use Fly, and your Pokémon instantly carries you to any town you've already visited. But you need the Fortree Gym Badge to do that,"

"Well I guess I'll have to make it through this storm to get there…" May grumbled.

"Anyway, I have to move along," Brendan got on his bike and started to ride away, leaving May, alone in the rain.

She looked at her Mighteyena, whose eyes sympathized with her. "Oh, Mighteyena, how am I supposed to get him to even like me a little? Does he defeat me in a battle? But you know me, and I just can't lose on purpose?" May moaned. She slowly trudged through the rain, her heart a little more heavy.

What she didn't know, was that a quite embarrassed Brendan was starting to feel just the same way as her. The only reason he didn't travel with her; it was mostly because he was too scared of the emotions taking over him. He didn't know why, but he turned around on his bike.

"Did you say you were going to Fortree?!" He yelled through the rain, coming back to a seemingly helpless May. (Brendan knew she was definitely NOT helpless).

"Yeah, I did! Why?" May yelled over the thunder.

"Well there's a shortcut! Want me to take you through there? We won't be in this rain for so long," Brendan said, finally coming to a stop.

"Uh, sure, Brendan. Lead the way," May smiled. He folded up his bike and put it in his backpack. **(AN: I'm not really sure how you would put your bike away in the game?) **He guided her into an area where the rain wasn't so heavy and the clouds weren't black. The whole world was only a dark grey. They could see a beautiful view of Hoenn.

"Wow…" May stared at the wilderness and towns in awe.

"Yeah, I know, right? If there wasn't so much fog everywhere, we'd be able to see the ocean," Brendan said, resting his elbows on the fence separating the cliff's edge from the trainers.

"This is amazing, Brendan. Thank you for taking me here," May blushed and looked up at the other trainer. His cheeks also turned a pink color.

"Fortree's just up ahead, May."

**AN: okay this chapter wasn't as good as I expected, but the next one will be better BECAUSE I'M PLOTTING! xD And thank Bulbapedia, because those are actual Brendan quotes from Emerald. Tehe.**


	2. Chapter 2

May loved surfing these routes.

She loved the ocean breezes, the water pokémon, everything. It just felt like she was _missing _something.

She really wanted to talk to Brendan right now. She really wanted him here, to enjoy this view with her, and maybe he could give her tips on catching water pokémon?

She groaned while on her gigantic Wailord, and she decided, yes, she would call him.

He registered himself as her "Rad Neighbor". May smiled and shook her head.

"Hey Brendan!" she smiled when he answered.

"Hey May, where are you? You're surfing from Dewford Town?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of checking out that abandoned ship. Doesn't that sound cool?"

"Yeah, it does. Hey, I'm in Dewford... mind if I meet you there?"

"No, not at all! Come on over!" May said. The Pokénav call ended. May giggled. Whoa, where had that come from? She didn't have a crush on... no way! This guy expected her to be a guy when they first met! A gym leader's child could be a girl! Some gym leaders were girls too! But he cared so much for Pokémon... and he also wanted to stop Team Aqua and Team Magma like she did. She was taking a momentary break from it all after defeating the Fortree Gym, and allowing her Flygon to take her places, but the clashing criminal forces worried her.

Brendan had given her that HM...

_No! Stop! _she thought.

The two trainers laughed as they "searched for treasure" in the abandoned ship. It embarrassed May when she saw other couples, who were real, legitimate couples doing the same thing as them. In a pool, May saw some Luvdisc.

"Look! Aren't Luvdisc neat?" Brendan pointed them out. Of course, he loves all kinds of Pokémon.

"Yeah, they are! Come over here, I think I found a TM or something..." she changed the subject quickly and pulled Brendan over. She didn't know if he knew the story, but the legend behind Luvdisc... if two lovers saw them...

Suddenly, Brendan pulled May to a corner.

"May..." he said. She blushed.

"I heard that Team Aqua was in Lilycove City... Will you go there and check it out? Look, I've heard about what they're planning and I think it might have to do with ancient Pokémon... If I'm right that means something... Something really, really bad..."

May looked down and thought about it.

"I'll go to Lilycove... but Brendan... What will happen if they do get away with.. whatever they're planning?" May asked.

Brendan drew a grim look. May understood. She may have fun with him now, searching the Abandoned Ship and battling gym battles, but they couldn't ignore the crisis on their hands.

"We should rest in Dewford tonight. I'll head towards Lilycove,"


	3. Chapter 3

So this was the Pokémon graveyard.

May could feel its loss buried under the ground she walked on. A thick fog went through the air, which added to the eerie feel.

Fortunately, she was not alone, for Brendan had agreed to come with her on this adventure, for once. Usually he didn't want to travel with her, even though his father, the professor, had even questioned as to why he wasn't. May didn't know the answer, and frankly she didn't want to. She was afraid that she wouldn't like the answer.

"Jeez, it's freezing here," Brendan remarked, rubbing his arms.

"Yeah, must be the fog. Arceus, it's creepy here," May replied, shivering.

Brendan looked like he was about to do something, but then stopped. Instead, he changed the subject.

"Anyways, you've seriously never been here before?"

"I grew up in Johto, remember? I've barely been anywhere in Hoenn. I was actually planning on starting my Pokémon journey there, if it hadn't been for the move,"

"Oh," Brendan replied. "But you like where you live, don't you? 'Cause it's next to me."

May giggled. "Don't get too cocky."

The two made their way up Mt. Pyre. Having Brendan with her eased her growing nerves. What was waiting for them at the top?

Fog swirled around their feet. The battles between trainers were easy, and Brendan had become a skilled trainer, even though May had always bested him. Together, though, they made a completely unstoppable team. Soon, however, they reached the summit, and it became even harder to see.

"May, where are you?" called Brendan.

"Over here!" May called, only a few feet ahead of him.

"It's so hard to see right now," he said, finding his partner.

"I know. And it's so freaky up here. I feel like I'm going to fall off the edge or something," May replied.

Brendan looked at May with some sort of nervous look. When she met his gaze, he made a weird blink and looked away. Then, lowering his head so that his eyes were no longer visible and a blush was clear on his face, he held out his hand.

"Take it."

May giggled and obliged.

When the two, hand in hand, climbed further up the mountain, enemies awaited them.

"Team Aqua and Team Magma!" May gasped. The criminal teams were gathered around a poor elderly couple.

The trainers were quickly engaged in battle.

* * *

Unfortunately, both Teams stole the orbs.

"This is not good," Brendan muttered under his breath. May, noticing they were no longer holding hands, (which she secretly loved), approached him.

"What is it? What was so important about those orbs?"

"I'll tell you," the old woman sighed. "There's a legend in this region; long ago, two Pokémon, both equal in strength, roamed the lands. One of the sea, and the other of the land. They fought, causing endless rain and blinding sunlight, until a final Pokémon, one from the sky, put them to rest. They have stayed in rest through those orbs. If they are in the wrong hands..."

"Enough dear," her husband objected. Then, he looked at the two.

"You people are young. You can help restore balance that I'm afraid those two groups will collapse. You both are strong. Will you do that?"

May smiled at him. "Of course! Brendan, you said to go to Lilycove City? Well I'm on it!"

Brendan gave her a small smile.

"Then let's get out of here."

They left on their respective flying Pokémon.

The old man chuckled and looked at his wife, who was sick with worry.

"Those two are definitely capable of fixing this mess, don't worry. The people who are young and in love are the strongest, even if they don't realize that they are in love just yet," he said. The woman's expression softened.

"They remind me of us when we were that age," she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Before going to Lilycove City, May decided to buy some herbs in Lavaridge Town. She had just bought some Lava Cookies when she heard the townspeople talking.

"Did you see those goons in red coats march towards the mountain?"

"Yeah... Hey I've seen them before! Aren't they criminals?"

This startled May. Why was Team Magma here? She raced towards Mt. Chimney.

* * *

"Brendan! What are you-?"

"I thought I told you to go to Lilycove!" Brendan said in a hushed voice. He was hiding behind a rock.

"Well, I was, but-"

"Doesn't matter. Get down!" Brendan pulled his rival down behind the rock with him. May looked a little startled, and very afraid.

"We have to stop their leader from awakening the Pokémon," he said. "If not..."

"I get it," May replied. "And Team Aqua is trying to awaken a different Pokémon?"

"Yeah, and they were in Lilycove. So I'm assuming that's-"

"Hey! You two! What're you doing here?" a Team Magma grunt called. The trainers decided that the best way to get to the heart of Team Magma's base was through sheer force. They defeated grunt after grunt, and finally, reached the deepest part of the volcano. A huge crater of lava was in the center. May stepped forward and swiftly defeated their leader, Maxie, but he had already activated the Orb.

May gasped. "We're too late!"

And it was true. The ground began to shake. Small eruptions happened on the sides of the walls. A boulder almost hit May, if Brendan hadn't pushed her to the ground and out of the way. He was on top of her, which would have been awkward, if not for the circumstance.

Maxie laughed triumphantly.

"Finally! Groudon, awaken!"

A huge Pokémon emerged from the magma, lava flowing down its back like ripples of water. It roared, and Brendan assumed it must've have resembled a screech attack, while May just thought the thing was terrifyingly loud, and half of its enormous body was still submerged in the volcano. Team Magma celebrated their success, while Brendan shook May out of her shock and yelled to her:

"We have to get out of here!"

Earthquakes shook the cavern, but May and Brendan stumbled out of Mt. Chimney and on the Route beside it, ash raining down and catching onto their clothes and hair (or in Brendan's case, his hat). Both were panting, and afraid.

"Why didn't you just go to Lilycove City like I asked?" Brendan growled.

"Because I took a detour here, that's all! And that was so dangerous, so why did you come here instead?"

Brendan growled and mumbled but never gave a clear answer.

"Brendan! You could've been killed! That Pokémon, Groudon or whatever, is huge!"

"Yeah and so is the other Pokémon, whatever its name is!"

"You aren't answering my question!"

"Which is...?"

"Why did you come to investigate Team Magma's intentions all by yourself? And why are you getting mad at me for coming?"

"Because... Because I'm just worried, that's all! I didn't want you getting hurt!"

May was blushing, but whether it was from embarrassment or anger she couldn't tell.

"So you sacrificed your _own _safety! I can't believe you sometimes! Whatever! I'll just go to Lilycove City, okay? That's what you want? Goodbye Brendan!" May yelled, getting on her Flygon and out of there. She would have to go to Fortree, the nearest city to Lilycove. She was sick with worry. What would happen? If she could stop Team Aqua then surely the conflict could be resolved. But no matter. After that escapade, there was no way she was seeing her dearest rival for a while. And yes, she admitted, she liked him. A lot. But when he yelled at her, she realized, it was only because he too was sick with worry, worry for _her._ And yes, now she was going on her own dangerous adventure without anyone but herself and her pokémon to come along.

May arrived in the familiar city, cleaned up and healed her Pokémon, and began her journey to the next city.

It took well over a few days to reach Lilycove City, and in that time, May forgot about Brendan. He would just have to wait until another day.

* * *

Finally, after a week and a half of tiring travel, May reached the city. She immediately loved it: the breeze, the ocean, the... what was this? There were Pokémon Contests? That was a thing? After resting at the Pokémon Center, May headed to the department store, and boy she was happy about that. However, she saw a certain boy with a white hat exiting just as she was entering.

"Brendan?" she asked.

"Oh hey, it's May, whaddya know?" he smirked, but there was a little sadness in his eyes. From the fight? "I'm running an errand for my dad, so no, I'm not buying any dolls," he grumbled and looked off to the side, small blush marks on his face. May could hear the lie in his voice.

She giggled a little. Brendan rolled his eyes and hid his smile.

"Anyways, it's been a while. Want to have a battle to see who's raising Pokémon better?"

"Oh you know I do!" May smiled so much that the corners of her cheeks started to hurt. Brendan smirked.

"Aww, but you know I'm not going to lose to no May!"

* * *

May won, like always.

"Humph.. You've done a lot of raising. That stings a bit- knowing I had a head start on you as a trainer... Anyways, after this... this is all over-" he said, pointing to horizon, "-I... I plan on going home to Littleroot. You know I'm helping my dad with his Pokédex. It's coming together pretty decently, so I should show him..." he paused, looking at May, the small sadness in his eyes still present.

"Wait, so you aren't... going to be a Pokémon trainer anymore?" May asked, her smile soon fading.

"Yeah, I think I want to become a Pokémon Professor like my dad. May, what are you going to do? Collect all the Gym Badges and take the Pokémon League challenge? Maybe I'll do that too... someday. Anyway, hang in there! And don't forget about Team Aqua!" he said, leaving.

"And you'll be the best Pokémon Professor there is, Brendan!" May called to him, going in the other direction. So they were no longer rivals? What were they then? Friends? Still just neighbors?

Either way, it was time to see what the "stolen submarine" hubbub was about.

**Thank you Bulbapedia for quoting Brendan!**


End file.
